darthfandomcom-20200214-history
C-3PO
C-3PO, also known by his official galactic title, His Dark Majesty C-3PO, '''or the '''Golden Killer, is a demonic, destructive and clinically insane Dark Side Entity trapped within the confines of the body of a Protocol Droid. The entity was responsible for the creation of the Sith, and the fall of Darth Plagueis, as well as playing a massive role in Plagueis' death and the rise of Palpatine. However, the entity became trapped in a pathetic and insulting droid body when local slave and whiner Anakin Skywalker wished for the Force to give his creation life. Seeking to claim the skin of Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn to cover his naked robot body, Threepio sent Darth Maul, but although the Sith killed Jinn, he was unable to bring the flesh to Threepio after Kenobi cut him in half. The crazed assassin/torturer droid intelligence, Triple-Zero, briefly took control of C-3PO's chassis but was kicked out by the more POWAHful dark side entity. Biography Early Machinations The Dark Side Enity that would one day become C-3PO was spawned deep within the depths of the force, as the supposed root of all evil, and the Dark Side itself. In the era of the old Republic, the entity was worshipped, and its existence inspired the first fallen jedi to create the Sith, which led to the creation of the Sith Empire, Sith Fair of Evilness, and the Jedi-Sith War. Messing around with the Dark Side Thousands of years later, the entity corrupted a force user, who became the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis. On the moment of Plagueis' fall to the dark side, the entity forswaw that one day, his apprentice would be remembered by a story, The Tragedy Of Darth Plagueis The Wise. The enity swore to one day write a book on the subject, and sell it to young children for no other reason than for its own enjoyment. The entity advised Plagueis that he kidnap a child from Nabooboo, and pointed out the one he though should read his book. This led to the slighty failed abduction/recruitment of a young Palpatine, which left serval random citizens dead. After Palpy had trained for over a decade under his freakish skinny master, the Entity possesed the body of an R2 unit, and told Palpatine the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise, but then refused to reval the surprise ending becasue it would spoil future events. This drone Palpy mad, and after both he and his master were heavily drunk and heavily stoned, Palpatine beat his master over the head with a frying pan and threw him off the tallest most unsafe balcony on Nabooboo. To the suprise of nobody, it had no handrails. After this event, Palpatine passed out, and remembred nothing of the previous night when he woke up the next morning. The entity convinced him that he had bested his master in combat, and that Plagueis had chosen to commit death rather than loose. Palpatine accepted this logic, but later bent the story so he had killed his master while he slept. At last, the Enitity finished writing his book, The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise: Exposed. The entity also visited the mind of a young Snoke. Some point down the line, he may or may not have played a role in the birth of Anakin Skywalker, but that's just galactic gossip. For now.... Trapped in a droid One day, the entity was cruising round the desert world of Tatooine, because the plan Palpy had come up with was really boring, and the old madman now wanted to become the Supreme Chancellor so he could set in motion a confusing chain of event such involving Dark Side magic, Darth-Darth Binks, and all this would somehow lead to him becoming the leader of an empire. The entity thought that at last, Palpy has finally gone bananas. The entity was so consumed in his evil brooding, that he failed to notice that the local slave, Anakin Skywalker, was building a droid, in order serve his every command. However, Anakin wished for his droid to work, and the force called out, pulling the entity right into the body of an unfinished protocol droid, just as Anakin wanted to show off his creation to Padme Amidala, hoping to impress her. Anakin called the droid 'C-3PO' and swiched him on. threepio awoke with a scream of pain, and shock, realsing that he was now stuck in the droid shell. Skywalker mistook the droids cry, and assumed it regarded the eye he hadn't yet put in. A babbling threepio stumbled off the creation table, and began to hail the young Anakin as the maker, his god. Threepio quickly establied domince over the nearest droid, an magic trash can that the mortals had called R2-D2. R2 was instantly terrified of the ambomination that had now been awakened. Declaring R2 his servent, threepio set out to find plating for his naked droid body, and first attempted to kill Qui-Gon Jinn, but then doubted he could kill a Jedi in his current state. He decided to skype call Darth Maul, who came on Darth Maul's Speeder Bike Thingy to kill Jinn. Threepio and Maul agreed that once the Jedi was dead, Threepio could use his skin to cover himself up. However, much to threepios annoyance, Jinn and his friends escaped Maul. Threepio tormented Maul with visions about medichorians. Threepio later sent Maul to kill Jinn again back on Nabooboo, and the Sith succeeded. However, Obi-Wan Kenobi then cut Maul in half, and sent the two parts of the Sith falling into the abyss. Despite Maul's survival, Threepio deemed him useless, and chose to forget about the whole encounter. However, Threepio had heard a rumour. A rumour that his maker was the chosen one... Start of the Clone Wars Threepio was left in ther service of Owen Lars, and his one legged father Cliegg Lars. Cliegg used to walk happily on two legs, but after Threepio demanded plating for his body, Lars refused, making Threepio angry, and the droid cut Cliegg's leg off. To satisfy the monster, Owen and Shmi Skywalker gave C-3PO the covering he desired. However, Threepio was annoyed that the process took so long, so he gave away the location of the Lars Homestead to the Tusken Raider Clan, the TRC. The TRC then kidnapped Shmi, which Threepio jovially waved them goodbye as they drove away. Later, Anakin and his sort of girlfriend/abuse victim Padme arrived, looking for his family after getting a tip off from Watto. Threepio claimed that he had no idea where they were, but suggested checking the Tusken Camp, hoping to claim more lives. Anakin went to the TRC and killed them all, but his mother died anyway. Threepio watched with joy as Anakin bought his mothers body back to the Lars homestead. Threepio then decided that his work on Tatooine for now was done, and prepared to leave with Skywalker and R2. Before leaving, he put rat poison in Cliegg's Blue Milk. Cliegg died shortly after. Threepio then took a trip to Geonosis, where he activated and took control of the Deoid Army, which both Nute Gunray and Count Dooku were unaware of. Threepio commanded the army to kill all Jedi, and led them into battle, but was knocked down by Kit Fisto. By the time he awoke, the battle was lost, much to his anger. However, the Clone Wars had begun, and Threepio would get many more chances to kill the Jedi. However, much to Threepio's contuned anger, he was put in their service of Anakins now wife, Padme, who Threepio now wanted dead more than ever before. Category:Deities Category:Gay people Category:Males Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Category:Robots Category:Dead people